Let's Not Fall in Love
by Hannah B-san
Summary: She knew Light did not love her, she thought she could change his mind, and now she knew she couldn't. She couldn't leave, because she didn't believe she could love anyone else. Until a chance meeting with a burning stranger changes her own mind on love.


**She knew Light did not love her, she thought she could change his mind, and now she knew she couldn't. She couldn't leave, because she didn't believe she could love anyone else. Until a chance meeting changes her own mind on love. AU after LA move.**

 **This might be a oneshot, I don't know, depends on ya'll actually.**

 **Let's Not Fall in Love**

She loved Light with everything she had. She knew good and well that Light did not love her, she was not a complete idiot. When she was younger, only a few years ago actually, she thought she could change his mind. These thoughts were pointless, she even knew then. At least now, she knew that he'd never love her.

Light Yagami was incapable of loving anyone. Man or woman.

So, why didn't she just let him go? Why didn't she leave him? Simple. Because she still loved him. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never love anyone else. It was this fact though that made her hate love. It was a cruel emotion, and a selfish one.

One day, she decided that going outside in the City of Angels was healthier than being ignored.

It was a good decision on her part; she found many interesting shops and bought things from said shops. She practiced her English, and was told she was cute by many especially men. They gave her looks that would make any woman not used to it blush, but she still disliked that sort of look. It made her feel like meat, but she didn't mind. Maybe it was because she wanted to be looked at like that by her boyfriend, so she just replaced the stranger's faces for his. It was foolish, she knew.

It was when she found a café that sold bubble tea that she found someone she did not get leered at by. When she was waiting by the counter for her tea, she would feel his stare. The stare was not nice in the slightest and it was not lustful. The stranger's stare was invasive in the most uncomfortable of ways. She felt she was being scrutinized, tested with each breath she took. She remembered that sort of stare, but it was a while ago that she had felt it. She knew that if she turned around, the owl-eyed detective would not be sitting there.

The cashier gave her a polite smile and handed her the strawberry bubble tea. She grinned back and was especially happy, because she could turn around and see who was staring at her.

She turned around and saw the young man staring at her, like a chess player stares at his knights and kings. She noticed his eyes first, angry eyes. He didn't appear anger right then, it was like glowing embers. If you were to blow enough, it would spark again and alight in brilliant flames. Yet, though the emotions were dark and ferocious, the color of his irises was a calm blue like the sky just outside.

She saw his numbers, and then his name.

"What are you looking at?" A voice to match the angry eyes. She blinked several times before answering, and in badly hidden irritation.

"You were staring first," She snapped back. In that moment, she wouldn't have minded if he died right there. His lip quirked up at her anger.

"How do you even know that I was staring at you? I've been waiting for my muffin for five minutes." He shrugged her off.

She glared. "I felt it, it was getting annoying." She did even realize that they were speaking Japanese. That he had spoken to her in the language first.

He laughed dryly.

"Don't laugh at me, it's rude to stare anyway." She took a sip of her tea and he smirked up at her.

"Sit down or move along, you're in the other customers' way." He gestured for the seat across from her, as if the other option was already disregarded.

She huffed and nodded.

"Why were you staring at me?" She asked without a second thought. He seemed to mull over answer he would give.

"You're strange," He said simply. She frowned.

"And you're not?" She countered, he laughed again. This time around, his laugh was light. Even though she had expected an outburst, because the embers in his eyes had begun to glow.

"Touché," He gave her.

She was quiet, just sitting there, watching him. He watched her, with eyes of firelight. His stare was impenetrable, she realized he had a mask like Light's. It was so no one could see what he really thought, even though he still made it obvious. It was by his choice though, she wasn't like that. Her emotions remained on her sleeve, bleeding into her shirt.

"What's your name?" She asked. He faltered, not expecting her question.

"Not important," His voice was gruff, that anger seeping through finally. She wondered what made his name such a touchy subject.

"Why not?" She decided to press on, because she found herself wanting to see his anger or something like this. Something about the stranger made her want to know more.

"I said it wasn't important," He said firmly, his voice volatile.

"It's just your name." She pointed out. Just when she thought she was really pushing his buttons, his smirk returned.

"What's your name?" He returned.

Her frown deepened, why would she tell him? He wouldn't even tell her his name.

"Not _important_ ," She shrugged and took another sip of her drink. He shook his head amused. She finally took note of his blonde hair, ending just above his shoulders. It was very shiny, she almost envied it.

"Very funny," He rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for something, "You're lucky you're cute." He mumbled this, she almost believed he didn't intend for her to hear him. He pulled out a silver wrapped bar, upon tearing off the wrapper she saw it was chocolate. He took a vicious bite out of the candy.

She still blushed at his comment.

"I thought you ordered a muffin," She reminded. He shrugged again.

"I lied,"

She huffed in frustration, the nerve. He lied about something so trivial, a muffin.

"Why eat chocolate here, when you can just buy a chocolate muffin here? You didn't even order anything," It was true, not even a coffee cup sat in front of him.

"I like my chocolate." He defended before taking another bite.

She hummed, drinking her tea mutely. "My name is Misa," She gave in and pouted childishly.

There was a minute of silence, Misa almost thought he would never answer her. "Mello," She looked up and his face was blank. She almost thought she hadn't heard anything.

It was an alias, but she didn't care, it was the fact he answered her.

"Is that chocolate good then? Since you'd rather that than a muffin." She pursed her lips. He bit into his chocolate and again thought out his answer.

His answer was unexpected, and required no words.

Mello leaned across the table and cupped Misa's face, he kissed her. But Misa's English vocabulary was large enough to find a better word for what Mello did. Mello ravished Misa's lips. His tongue pressed against hers and moved in such a way that Misa had to swallowed back a whimper. He licked at her lips, enticed her tongue to move with his, and above all pushed the chocolate from his mouth to her own.

As soon as the kiss started, Misa felt it ended. He pulled away with a devilish smirk, lips shiny with saliva. She was still floundering, and he got up and left out of the café. She heard him say a brief good bye and finally she saw the wrapper to his chocolate still lying on the table. It lay in front of her, flat and with something written there.

 _Tomorrow, same time_

Misa still loved Light, but now she realized that she could love someone else. It was not saying she was falling for Mello, but his kiss sent chills down her spine. It felt like when Light kissed her, but better, because at least Mello seemed pleased with just kissing her and catching her off guard.

She felt that whether it be Mello or someone else, she could fall for someone else. She could be happy, and love would no longer be heartbreaking.

Misa smiled and tucked the piece of paper in her pocket and got up from her chair.

 **Maybe to be continued…**


End file.
